1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and in particular to a bank-type amusement device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toy banks which encourage children, as well as adults, to save money, have been known for many years. Typically, such banks are in the form an shape of animals such as the common "piggybank" but, of course, may take any form. Most banks of this type are sculptured and decorated in order to be attractive to children and thus inspire thriftiness and encourage their use.
In addition, many banks have been provided which will provide an amusing or entertaining course of travel for the coins which have been deposited in the bank.